Since its inception in 1995, the Java programming language has become increasingly popular. Java, which is an interpreted language, enabled the creation of applications which could be run on a wide variety of platforms. This ability to function across a variety of different client platforms and Java's relatively easy implementation of network applications has resulted in its use in endeavors as basic as personal web pages to endeavors as complex as large business-to-business enterprise systems.
As Java has become more commonplace, a wide variety of tools and development platforms have been created to assist developers in the creation and implementation of Java applications. These platforms allow users to work with previously generated modules, thus reducing overlapped efforts.
While the conveniences provided by these platforms have enhanced and improved the development process, they have added additional rigidity as well. Developers are often limited to modules or module types having code that was shipped with the platform. The developers are often unable to use their own container types or customized modules without significant additional effort.